The War Of Clans
by Alizeeb
Summary: Et si Bella avait été adoptée par les Cullen ? Et si elle devait subir l'animosité de son frère Edward ? Elle va rencontrer Jacob qu'elle va aimer. Et la guerre entre les deux clans jusque la mise entre parenthèse va se déclencher. Seule elle pourra l'arrêter. Voici l'histoire de Isabella Swen, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black et tant d'autres. Voici the War of Clans.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil glissa à travers mes rideaux. Je pestai. Je n'avais pas fermé mes volets et je le regrettais déjà. En bas, j'entendis ma famille s'activer. Je me leva et m'étirer. Aujourd'hui, c'était ma rentrée en terminale. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais je n'avais pas le choix contrairement à mes frères et sœurs. Je soupira et me dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Une vraie suite ! Enfin, il faut dire que la maison est immense. Je m 'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. J'étais dans un sal état ce matin. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille ce matin malgré le shampoing que j'avais fait hier soir. Je pestai. Pressée par le temps, et un peu stressée aussi, je pris un élastique et fit une queue de cheval légèrement de cote. Ainsi, mes cheveux roues tombaient sagement sur le coté droit, le long de mon épaule. C'était ma coupe fétiche des jours rapides.  
Je repassai en courant dans ma chambre. J'enleva mon t-shirt de nuit rapidement, ferma mon sous -tif' et fouilla dans mon tiroir a la recherche d'un t-shirt. Je finis par opter pour une chemise blanche et un slim bleu. Dans un doute, je pris un t-shirt noir à fines bretelles pour éviter un problème de transparence. Je saisie ma veste en jean que j'enfila rapidement et ouvris les rideaux. Il faisait beau, pour une fois.  
J'habitais dans une ville ou les trois quart du temps, la pluie s'abattait sans relâche. Même l'été ! C'était assez déprimant. Surtout que je détestais la pluie. Mais je ne disais rien. Car malgré ce léger détail, la ville de Forks était assez confortable pour notre famille. Elle nous apportait discrétion, tout ce que nous avions besoin. Enfin, surtout les autres. Soyons directe, ca passe mieux. Je suis un des membres de la famille Cullen. Et la famille Cullen est vampirique. Sauf moi !

Mon père Carlisle Cullen est un médecin. C'était le fils d'un prêtre et a la mort de son père, il se met au service du ben et essaie de combattre les forces du mal. Je sais, ca fait très Star Wars. Lors d'une chasse, il s'est fait mordre par sa proie. Il s'est alors caché pour ne pas se faire tuer et il a subi la transformation tout seul. Il a reconstruit sa vie au fur et a mesure, tirant profit de son éternité.  
Il a rencontrée Esmée, et en est tombé amoureux. Quand il l'a vu se suicider par désespoir et pour fuir un mari qui l'a battait, il l'a ramenée à la vie en la mordant a sont tour. Depuis, ils vivaient leur histoire d'amour.  
Il est connu qu'un vampire ne peut pas se reproduire par les voies dites_ normales_. Pourtant, ils ont _adopté _ avec plaisir les nouveaux vampires. Carlisle ne mordait pas pour le plaisir. Il le faisait quand il n'avait plus le choix, quand il devait sauver la vie. Ce fut le cas de tous mes frères et sœurs. C'étaient d'ailleurs des vampires exceptionnels : ils avaient un don.  
Quand a moi, je n'étais qu'une humaine. Pour me sauver la vie, il avait juste fallu prendre ma charge et mon éducation. J'étais sans parent et Carlisle et Esmée se sont proposés de m'adopter. Mais entre nous, ce sont mes parents. Ceux que j'appelle Papa et Maman.

Je pris mon sac gris et dévala les escaliers, sans tomber pour une fois. J'étais plus que maladroite et je ne connaissais pas le sens d'équilibre. Enfin, je le vivais plutôt bien.

* * *

J'atterris dans la cuisine en glissant sur le carrelage blanc. Je souris a la vue de tout le monde. Ils étaient la, nonchalamment appuyé sur le bar américain de la cuisine. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper.  
Emmet Cullen est un grand gaillard très imposant physiquement. Il adore faire des blagues et jouer ce qui fait que je m'entends très bien avec lui. Pas de prise de tête, et si je l'embête je me retrouve en l'air, sur son épaule tel un sac à patates.  
Rosalie Hale entourait les épaules de mon frère amoureusement. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Rosalie a… un corps de rêve. Ce qui lui a valu quelques problèmes dans sa vie _ humaine._ Mais maintenant elle était heureuse avec Emmet et s'amusait a se marier avec un peu partout et de nombreuses fois. C'était son _éternel _fiancé. Des fois je me demandais comment ces deux tourtereaux pouvaient s'entendre. Rosalie à un caractère bien tremper et mon frère ne se lassait pas de l'embêter !  
Alice était en train de farfouiller dans le frigo. Elle se retourna et me sourit. Alice Cullen est petite et ressemble beaucoup à un lutin sur pile. Elle est dynamique et a une démarche très gracieuse. Ce que j'adore chez elle ce sont ses cheveux : coupés court, ils sont noirs corbeaux et ils pointent dans tous les sens. Ils la représentent bien.  
Elle s'avance et me mis sous le nez une pomme, un bol de céréales plein jusqu'à ras bord et deux tartines de pain. Je lui souris. Alice pouvait être gentille et attentionnée mais elle oubliait parfois que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup le matin. Surtout le matin de la rentrée !

« Merci Alice… Mais je ne vais pas tout manger » dis-je gênée en prenant la pomme.  
« Au pardon ! J'avais oublié ! Arrête de stresser ce n'est que la rentrée ! Tu vas revoir tes amis, non ? »  
« Moui… » , soupirais-je.

Justement, c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. On s'était rarement vu pendant les vacances… Et j'allais devoir raconter mes pseudo vacances en Californie. J'étais habituée aux mensonges mais celui la me faisait mal. Car je ne savais pas quoi dire. On allait jamais en Californie : il y avait bien trop de Soleil. Les vampires miroitent sous cet astre, on serait donc trop repérable. C'était pour cela que Forks était bien : pluie, pluie et pluie…  
Je regardai Alice préparer le casse-croute de mes vampiriques frères et sœur…Des bouteilles de sang… Animal ! La tribut Cullen était végétarienne. Sinon, je serai soit morte depuis longtemps soit en fuite sur les chemins. Celle si remarqua mon regard car elle me demanda :

« Tu en veux ? »  
« Hors de Question ! », rugit une voix que je connaissais bien.

Je me retourna et sourit à Jasper. C 'était un garçon assez discret qui avait parfois du mal à discerner l'humour d'Alice. Officiellement, c'était le frère jumeau de Rosalie, un Hale aux yeux de tous. Mais ca ne voulait rien dire et ca lui permettait de vivre son couple tranquillement. Alice était folle de lui.

« Bonjour Jasper ! Bien dormi ? »  
« Salut Bella », me sourit-il. « Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer tout le temps, tête de linotte ! »

Encore un avantage. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de dormir. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient tout le temps en action.

« Il faudrait qu'on se bouge ! Je vois qu'on va arriver en retard ! », Dis-je en me levant, ma pomme a la main.  
« Tu as des dons de voyante toi maintenant ? », demanda Alice, rieuse.  
« On dirait ouais. »  
« Alors, tu as encore des progrès à faire alors ! Parce que si on part maintenant, je nous vois arriver a l'heure »

Je la regardai partir en sautillant. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Eux oui, mais moi non. Je sortis dehors, mon sac sur l'épaule et me dirigea vers le garage. Ma voiture, une simple Volvo grise, m'attendait. Je démarra au quart de tour et m'engouffra dans le chemin de terre. La villa était perdue au cœur d'une foret, le territoire des Cullen.  
Je rejoignis la route principale et me laissa doubler de mauvaise grâce par une voiture rouge. Je reconnu la BMW de Rosalie. Vu à la vitesse a laquelle elle roulait, j'étais sur que c'était Alice qui conduisait. Je soupirai. D'habitude on aimait être discret… Mais avec cette voiture, ca allait être difficile.  
J'accélérai. J'étais énervée après le seul coupable à mes yeux. Edward. Il était parti avant nous, laissant les autres se débrouiller. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Entre Edward et moi, ce n'était pas la joie. C'était dur de se retrouver tout les deux dans la même pièce. Il me détestait. J'avais beau prendre sur moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait et ce que je faisais de mal. Et face a son comportement, je devenais agressive. Autant dire qu'à la maison, on plombait un peu l'ambiance.  
Je me garai en faisant crisser les pneus sur le goudron. Je vis au loin Rosalie me lancer un regard noir. Elle n'aimait pas me voir rouler vite et surtout abimer mes pneus. Alice me jeta un regard inquiet. Je la rassura d'un sourire et sortie. A partir de maintenant je n'étais plus Isabella Cullen mais Isabelle Swen.  
Je m'avançai vers ma classe. Je commençais avec une heure d'espagnol. Je vis Jessica me faire des signes. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'assis à ses cotés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de me raconter ses vacances que le cours commença.

* * *

« Et Swan ! »

Je repérai l'idiot qui venait de m'appeler ainsi et je me dirigeai vers lui, mon plateau a la main. Je saluai toute la table rapidement et m'assis à coté de Mike que je frappa.

« C'est Swen, abruti ! »  
« C'est vrai. »,rigola t-il très vite rejoint par la bande.

Ils m'appelaient tous Swan depuis ma première _apparition_ en cours de cursus scolaire l'année dernière. Je venais d'arriver en classe de 2nd, et ils me prenaient pour la fille du Chef Swan, un policier du coin. Il avait perdu sa fille il y a très longtemps. Un accident de voiture. Elle devait avoir 3 ans. Depuis, il était très sévère et une fraude était une fraude avec lui. Il était ainsi accepté pour sa justesse. Sa femme, Renée, avait fuit le foyer quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Mais elle était revenue depuis peu pour filer le parfait amour avec Charlie.  
Au début, ca m'énervait qu'on confonde mon nom de _substitution._ Devoir m'appeler autre que Cullen était assez pénible, voir Edward en rigoler humiliant mais de voir qu'en plus on le confondait avec le premier venu était agaçant… Face à mon ignorance, les étudiants avaient arrêtés sauf mon groupe d'amis qui savait à quel point ca m'énervait.

« Dis Bella, tu ne vas pas manger avec les Cullen ? », me demanda Jessica.

Elle commençait déjà à m'agacer. L'année dernière c'était elle qui m'en avait parlé quand elle avait su que je vivais avec eux. Comme si je n'étais pas digne de cette famille. Elle me les avait décrit et m'avait dit tellement de choses sur eux que j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon éternelle pomme. A mes yeux, ce n'était qu'une groupie. J'ai très vite compris qu'ils représentaient un mystère pour les étudiants de Forks et je le rejoignais. Ce qui énervait Edward.

« Bella ! T'écoutes ? », M'interpella Eric.  
« Oups ! Pardon… Vous disiez ? »  
« Que tu préférais être avec nous qu'avec ton frère », sourit Angela.  
« Enfin, Angela avance l'hypothèse », renchérît Mike.  
« Et Angela a raison », répondis-je enfin pour couper court au débat. « Et puis, je les vois tous les matins et tous les soirs », enchainais-je en me retournant vers eux. Au même moment, Edward nous regarda avec insistance avant de me décrocher un œil noir. Je vis Alice soupirer et l'interpella. Il se détourna.

A des moments pareils, je regrettais de ne pas avoir leur fine ouïe pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait à leur table. Un ange passa a table que Lauren entreprit de chasser très vite en embrayant sur ses passionnantes vacances au Soleil. Angela me fit un clin d'œil. Je me plongeais dans la contemplation de mon plateau qui comportais une purée peut ragoutante.

« En fait Bella, je ne t'ai pas vu en Californie. Tu ne devais pas être à Phoenix ? »

Lauren… Elle me cherche toujours des noises et n'est pas très sympathique avec moi. Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence au sein du groupe et le fait que les garçons s'intéressent a moi. Où alors que je en m'intéresse pas a eux. Je relève la tête et fait une grimace. La Californie…

« Contre-temps… ». Voilà la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit et la seule réponse que je lui donne avant de me lever.

« Mike, on y va ? On va être en retard en cours de Sciences ! »

* * *

Bonjour...

Voici le chapitre 1. Je sais que j'y vais en douceur mais j'ai besoin de placer le decor. J'espere que ca ne vous derange pas ! :D

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais être sur que l'idee plaise... e puis sur Word, ca me prend 3 pages ! :D

Laissez moi des commentaires sur vos impressions, ca m'aidera a m'améliorer et a avancer l'histoire !

Alizée B.


	2. La rentree

Hello !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. Je pense poster un chapitre tout les trois mois environ, ca sera bien plus simple pour moi avec l'internat et le lycee. J'avais vraiment hate de poster ce chapitre qui commence a mettre en place l'histoire. Il va me falloir du temps pour commencer les intrigues. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma façon de travailler. Il faut installer une routine pour que l'histoire soit prenante, non ?

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour une coquille du chapitre precedent. Je remercie d'ailleurs Madyvi pour me l'avoir fait remarquer : Phoenix est en Arizona et non en Californie... Pardonnez moi !

Merci a Loupa4, a Guest, a oliveronica cullen massen et a Madyvi pour leurs encouragements et leurs compliments. Ca fait chaud au coeur !

Merci a tous ceux et celles qui m'ont ajoutée a leur favori !

Alizée B.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Rentree

Je rentrai dans le laboratoire avec Mike, mon éternel toutou d'après Emmett. Notre professeur était déjà la. Je passais devant son bureau, le saluant d'un bref signe de tête et filai vers une paillasse libre avant qu'il ne m'en impose une. Ce que n'eu pas la présence d'esprit de faire mon ami qui dut aller s'assoire vers la fenêtre aux cotes d'une blonde aux lèvres trop …voluptueuses. Jessica va devoir veuillez au grain si elle ne veut pas qu'il aille voir – très vite - ailleurs !

Je balançais mon sac sur la table et me juchais sur mon tabouret. Je paraissais grande ainsi et ca me faisait plaisir. Etre le dos bien droit, en l'air sans aucune raison magique, surnaturelle mais juste…physique ! Je sortis mes affaires : trousse et bloc-note et écouta le cours qui venait de commencer. La seconde place de ma paillasse était vide, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Je n'allais pas devoir supporter un horrible voisin trop lent a la comprenette pendant un an, ce qui était un soulagement !

Il faut dire que si mes notes étaient CA-TA-STRO-PHI-QUE en maths, la biologie était plutôt mon domaine : les cours étaient plus a ma portée et plus intéressant. Ce qui faisait qu'en parallèle, je suivais le programme avancé chez moi.

Alors que notre professeur expliquait sa méthode de travail soit une inversion entre TP et cours, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un retardataire ! Je relavais les yeux et fixais ce visage que les filles qualifiaient d'Apollon. Il n'était pas plus ravi que moi de me voir ici et ses pupilles dorées me fixèrent avec rage.

« M. Cullen ! Quel plaisir de voir que vous aviez enfin daigner vous présentez a mon cours !, s'exclama Mr. Banner Mais asseyez vous donc ! »

Edward. Il fallait que je me retrouve dans la même classe que lui. Un simple coup d'œil dans la classe me permit de me rendre compte que la seule place était… à mes cotes. Je grimaçais. Je n'étais pas la seule a être arrivée a cette conclusion car M. Banner enchainait déjà en désignant ma paillasse : « Vous risquez de pouvoir travailler a votre rythme ».

J'avais déjà eu M. Banner en tant que remplaçant l'année dernière. Je savais ainsi qu'il était génial quoique ce mot était un peu faible. M. Banner avait une manière de travailler qui me correspondait parfaitement et ces cours n'étaient jamais ennuyants. C'est grâce a lui que je m'étais accrochée à cette matière qu'au départ je jugeais inutile et avais vu mes notes grimpées a la vitesse grand V. M. Banner l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué.

Il devait aussi avoir entendu les louanges de mon _frère…_ qui excellait partout. A force d'étudier toute son eternel vie, ca peut se comprendre ! Bien que je le détestais, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bête. Loin de la. Il avait enregistré une quantité de savoir tellement importante… M. Banner croyait donc bien dire et pensais que nous allions nous entendre… surtout si on vivait ensemble. Et bien c'était raté ! Il ne savait pas cette chose si importante : qu'entre Isabella Swen et Edward Cullen, c'était la guerre.

« Isabella ». Son ton était sans appel, légèrement hautain. Le mien le fut aussi.

« M. Cullen ». dis-je sans même relever les yeux de mon calepin. Au bruit qu'il fit en sortant ses affaires, je devinais qu'il était légèrement énervé. Tant mieux ! J'allais pouvoir être tranquille ! J'esquissais un sourire que je cachais rapidement sous mes cheveux bruns-roux.

J'aurais bien voulu rire avec Edward. Pour moi, c'était un frère au même titre qu'Emmett ou Jasper. D'ailleurs, durant mon enfance, je me souviens d'avoir joué avec lui dans ma petite chambre. Il laissait passer tous mes caprices comme Alice même si il nous calmait parfois toutes les deux. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans que l'attitude d'Edward à mon égard c'est mise à changer. Au début, c'était encore supportable. Il ne me lançait que quelques piques et il passait bien moins de temps avec moi. J'ai mis ca sur le compte d'une crise passagère, d'un ral-bol d'une petite sœur. Puis, tout c'est dégradé. Il ne pouvait plus me voir et des que je rentrais dans une pièce, il en sortait. A table, si j'ouvrais la bouche, il me renvoyait dans les roses.

Je me tournais légèrement vers Edward, fixant le sol dans le désir d'un geste tendre et fraternel de sa part. Rien. Mais c'est ainsi que je vis ses mains qui serraient le fer de son tabouret à en faire blanchir le métal, son corps tendu, le plus loin possible de moi comme si il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'enfuir. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus, et je sentis une larme s'échapper. Je la laissa couler sans la retenir, empêchant juste les autres de fuir et baissant la tête afin d'être inaperçu.

« Wow ! », s'exclama Mike pendant que je rangeais mes affaires. « C'est moi ou Edward était tendu ? En tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ca ! T'as vu comment il a filé le frangin ? ».

Aie ! Voir son frère utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour fuir sa sœur était vraiment douloureux. Surtout qu'il n'avait utilisé que 30 % de sa vitesse afin de paraître normal aux yeux des autres. Et Mike en rajoutait une couche ! Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute si il n'était pas au courant…

« Ba, va falloir t'y habituer ! Entre nous, c'est toujours comme ca ces derniers temps… », soupirais-je

« C'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre… »

Je rigolais devant son air effarer…

« Je serai toi, j'arrêterai de rire. On a sport ! », déclara t'il pour se venger !

Cette phrase suffisait pour me faire taire d'un coup. Le sport était égal à la torture pour moi… avec les maths ! J'étais une jeune fille albinos et dotée de deux pieds gauches…Surtout quand il s'agit de courir après une baballe ! Autant dire, que le volley a été terrible. Et mon équipe aurait perdu si après avoir assommer Mike, je ne mettais pas mis sur le coté afin de ne plus gêner les joueurs !

Le crissement de mes pneus sur les graviers fit sortir ma mère, Esmée que je soupçonnait bien de m'attendre depuis longtemps. Les autres étaient arrivés avant moi, ne respectant pas les limitations de vitesse, comme d'habitude.

« Comment était ta journée ? »

Je remontais ma fenêtre, ouvris ma portière, balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et verrouilla ma voiture.

« Bof » dis-je en la rejoignant et en l'embrassant. « Comment veux tu qu'une journée et une soirée de rentrée soit bien ? »  
Esmée soupira et rentra dans la maison. Je la suivi.


	3. RAS ou presque !

Bonsoir ou bonjour ( tout depend a quelle heure vous lisez mon chapitre),

Je sais, trois mois c'est long. Mais c'est la date buttoir que je me suis donnée sinon, je serai débordée. Je prefere prendre mon temps pour pondre un truc qui me plait. Ne m'en voulez pas ! :D

Sinon, je vous livre ce troisième chapitre avec un peu de fierté .. On en sait un peu plus sur notre cher Edward et je vous laisse pas mal de suspense a la fin... Je sais, je suis cruelle... Mais je ne me voyais pas tout vous balancer d'un coup. Sinon, ou serait l'intérêt des chapitres ?

Je remercie comme d'habitude toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis, vos remarques, soyez méchant ( et gentil).

Vu que je part bientôt en vacances pour un mois et demi, je pense vous livrer le quatrième chapitre cette semaine. Histoire de me faire pardonner !

Bonne lecture,  
Alizée B.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

R.A.S... ou presque !

Je traversa le salon aussi vite que le permettait mes petits pieds. Mais alors que j'allais gravir les escaliers, Esmée m'interpella :  
« Isabella ! Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »  
« Esmée… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », soupirais-je bien que je connaissais la réponse.

Je retournai donc sur mes pas et me glissa dans le canapé couleur crème tout en laissant tombée mon sac à mes pieds. Ils étaient tous la, comme le veux la traditionnelle réunion de rentrée de lycée. C'est une sorte d'interrogatoire. On doit tour à tour dire ce qu'il nous a gêné dans la configuration de la classe et si on a rencontré des problèmes. Je croyais pouvoir y échapper, croyant qu'elle était réservée aux vampires, mais j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise l'année dernière de découvrir qu'elle me concernait également. Je ne voulais pas causer de soucis à mes parents en parlant de ma « cohabitation » de paillasse avec Edward mais je savais qu'il allait leur dire afin de m'embêter. Edward était le frère qui me connaissait le mieux. Carlisle apparu près de la cheminée, un verre de wisky à la main. Il hacha la tête, déclenchant ainsi le tour de table.

« R.A.S».  
Jasper en sage avait commencé à parler, utilisant le moins de mots possibles, comme à son habitude. Son attitude réservée n'avait rien a voir avec un snobisme quelconque mais était l'empreinte de son histoire. En 1863, alors qu'il avait 19 ans, il s'était fait transformer par une sale vampire qui voulait créer une armée de nouveaux-nés, des vampires à peine transformée, aux yeux rouges, a la soif susmentionnée et aux manières douteuses. Alice l'avait trouvé et accompagnée chez les Cullen qui l'avait recueilli sans problème et qui l'avait éduqué. Cependant, de sa terrifiante mort, il avait hérité du don de manipuler les sentiments. Autant dire qu'il sait empêcher une bagarre de dégénérer !

« Mais si ! On n'est pas ensemble ! »  
Alice. Toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère, le moyen de faire sourire. Grace à elle, j'ai ma dose quotidienne de bonheur. Jasper sourit et lui toucha le bras. Les voir ensembles était vraiment attendrissant !  
On ne connaissait pas la nature de sa mort, et si à une époque ca l'avait dérangé, elle profitait aujourd'hui de sa vie de couple. Je me demande si sa rencontre avec Jasper, la vision de lui perdu au milieu d'une tempête de neige n'avait pas été une bouée de sauvetage. Alice avait un don de voyance ou plutôt , pour reprendre ses mots, elle voyait « les actes prémédités avant qu'ils n'arrivent ».

« C'est vrai que c'est un scandale ! Je ne suis pas avec mon Emmet ! »  
Rosalie. Même si elle était dure à cerner et que des fois j'ai du mal à m'entendre avec elle, elle est sympathique et suis parfois Alice dans ses délires. Ainsi, on ne sait jamais si c'est un reproche ou de l'ironie.  
L'ironie. C'est le vestige de son triste passé. Une bouée, la aussi. Jeune mariée ridiculisée et abusée par son fiancée, elle s'était suicidée de désespoir mais Carlisle avait eu le temps de la sauver et la prise sous son aile. Elle nous considère comme sa vraie famille sauf Emmet bien entendu !

« Moi, ca ne me dérange pas »  
Emmet joue souvent avec le feu et les nerfs de Rosalie. Cette dernière, vexée par cette réflexion sortie les crocs.  
C'est cette dernière qui l'a sauvé d'une attaque d'ours et qui demanda à Carlisle de le transformer pour le sauver. Sa force est son don et il en fit encore preuve en stoppant Rosalie qui lui sautait dessus et en l'embrassant, la forçant ainsi a se calmer. Encore une manifestation d'amour. A force, ca en devenait nauséeux !

Le tour d'Edward arriva. Je le regarda, m'attendant à une annonce fracassante sur la cohabitation de paillasse en cours de biologie. A ma grande surprise, il n'en fit rien :  
« Rien d'anormal Carlisle ».

Si il ne pouvait par lire dans mes esprits par un des hasards les plus délicieux, je le vis se délecter de ma surprise et de mon incompréhension. Voyant son regard victorieux, je ne pue me résoudre à me taire. Je vis son visage changer rapidement quand il compris mon intention ou plutôt qu'il le « lut » dans l'esprit d'Alice qui devait l'avoir « vu ».Je n'étais pas si à l'abris que ca, finalement…

« C'est faux Edward ». Ma voix résonna, alourdissant l'atmosphère. Mon frère désespéré se leva et alla se servir un verre de wisky au bar avant de se planter devant la baie vitrée, jetant son immense ombre dans le salon.

« Développe ma puce », s'exclama Esmée.

« Je vais devoir la supporter toute l'année », lâcha Edward. Ses paroles me survoltèrent.

« C'est plutôt moi qui vais devoir supporter ce frère pathétique et agréable que tu fais Edward ! », m'écriais-je ! « Si tu serais arrivée plutôt en cours, nous n'aurions pas eu à partager la paillasse ! »,lâchais-je en donnant les explications manquantes aux membres de ma famille.  
J'entendis Alice émettre un discret « Oups ! », ce qui lui vallut un regard noir comme l'encre d'Edward. Elle était au courant et elle n'avait rien dit… Je me demandait bien ce qu'elle voyait pour moi dans un futur proche… Un corps froid et tendu sans aucune trace de vie ? Car devoir côtoyer Edward environ 4 heures par semaine était une véritable épreuve dont je ne sortirais surement pas vivante… Mais en même temps, c'était surement la le moyen de me réconcilier avec lui… Je me promis mentalement d'aller embrasser le petit lutin afin de la remercier de m'avoir laissée une telle opportunité. Je l'entendis glousser, ce qui provoqua un grognement d'Edward. Toujours aussi rapide le frangin ! Je devrais peut-être porter plainte pour atteinte à la vie privée. Quoique je ne sais pas si le motif « il lit dans les pensées de ma sœur pour savoir mes prochains faits et gestes » serait valable…

« Edward, dans mon bureau ».  
Je me retournai vers mon père qui semblait soucieux. Etait-ce si ma que je sois dans sa classe ? Agacée par la tournure des évènements et le comportement de ma famille, je ramassa mes affaires et monta rageusement dans l'escalier non sans trébucher.

**PDV Edward Cullen**.

Je suivis Carlisle dans son bureau après le départ fracassant de Bella. La voir comme ca me tordait le cœur mais savoir que c'était moi la cause de sa peine et de sa colère me faisait encore plus souffrir. On était si proche avant… Mais si mon attitude à son égard lui paraissait totalement futile et déconcertante, elle n était pas moins nécessaire. Bella était une humaine et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

« Edward, veux tu que je demande à ce qu'on te change de classe ? »

Carlisle était le seul au courant de la raison de mon comportement et il le comprenait même si ça s'attirait l'ambiance à la maison. Si les autres étaient au courant, ce ne serait plus un secret et connaissant la relation étroite qu'elle a avec Alice, elle serait vite mise au parfum. Heureusement que peu de bruits sortait du bureau de Carlisle. Et que voulez-vous ! Secret médical !

« Non, je vais tenir le coup. Je l'ai fait déjà suffisamment souffrir. C'est pour ça que je n avais pas jugée utile de te le dire. »

« Mais elle oui. », remarqua le médecin. « Franchement, tu était obliger d en venir la ? »

« Carlisle… je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle en étant près d elle. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvée. Elle me rend folle »

« Elle ou son odeur ? »

« Les deux », soupirais-je.

Voilà c était dit. Sa délicieuse odeur mettait tout mes sens en alerte, mais ses manières affolaient mon cœur. Et j avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions.

**PDV Isabella Cullen :**

Je m'affalais sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déchausser. J'attrapa d'une main mon casque et mon Ipod posée sur ma table de nuit et lança machinalement la musique. Me défoncer les oreilles à la batterie me faisait du bien. Je me renfermais dans ma colère. Et bien quoi ? J'avais le droit, non ?  
Une main agita mon épaule. Je me mis sur le flanc pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Alice. J enleva mon casque.  
« Tu pourrais frapper quand même ! », râlais-je pour la forme.  
« J' étais trop pressée d avoir mon câlin », rigola t elle. « et puis avec ce son,tu n aurais rien entendu. C'est quoi ? »  
« Daft Punk. »  
« Je me disais bien que ce n était pas Debussy »

Je grimaçai. Encore un rappel du bon vieux temps. C était Edward qui m avait fait découvrir la musique classique. Il faut dire qu'il me jouait beaucoup de morceaux au piano quand j'étais petite… Et qu'on s'entendait bien. Alice devinant sa bourde me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Ca faisait du bien de voir qu'elle me soutenait et qu'elle ne m'abandonnait pas _elle, au moins._

« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi il agissait comme ca ? », demanda Alice prudemment.  
« Petite curieuse… », soupirais-je. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui. Tous les jours même. »  
« J'ai peut être une hypothèse… », Murmura Alice. « Mais tu me laisse parler sans rien dire ».  
J'acquiesçais doucement. Connaissant ma sœur, elle serait surement proche de la vérité…

* * *

D'apres vous, quelle est l'hypothese d'Alice ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Entre hypothèse et vérité

Hello the world and my friends !

Je me mets a l'anglais des maintenant, car demain c'est le grand saut. Ou plutôt, le grand vole ! Et oui, je pars en colonie de vacances américaine pendant un mois et demi... Je ne profiterais donc pas de ces vacances pour écrire .. Mais je reviendrait avec un chapitre, promis ! ;D

Je vous remercie, vous, qui me suivez malgré ma lenteur.

En attendant, si vous vous lassez de moi, voici mes autres fictions et écrits.  
.com  
.com  
.com  
Et preciser que vous venez de fanfiction, que je puisse vous remercier digne de ce nom ! :D

Allez, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances,  
Alizée.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Entre hypothèse et vérité.

Alice se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et me pris les mains :

« Je ne sais pas si tu t en souviens, mais quand tu es arrivée dans la famille, Edward est partie. On connaissait tous la raison. Même bébé, ton odeur attirait Edward. Pour lui, ton parfum est celui d un élixir. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça représente - même si je suis sur que Carlisle a une explication -, mais toujours est il qu'Edward a fuit afin de se ressourcer pour pouvoir se contrôler. Sympa le frère non ?

«Quand il est revenu, il avait encore quelques difficultés mais il n'a pas eu le courage de partir. Il voulait se prouver au il était capable de tenir. C est à cette époque la que tu as été le plus entourée. Des qu'il était avec toi, on ne le laissait pas seul.

«Mais il a réussi à se contenir et il s'est mis à passer le plus clair de son temps avec toi. Il faut dire que tu l'intriguais : déjà petite tu étais imperméable à son don. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui était le plus étrange ? On ne l'avait jamais vu et rire comme il le faisait avec toi. Tu le rendais heureux !

« Et puis l'année dernière, il a changé de comportement, sans rien nous dire. Alors je me suis mis à l'observer. Quand tu es la, il est désagréable, froid et super distant avec toi. Mais des que tu pars, il soupire et il a l'air triste. Jasper me l'a confirmé. Des qu'il te dit une vacherie, il suinte la tristesse et non la colère ! C'est étrange, non ?

« Alors, si on réfléchît bien, il essaie de remettre de la distance entre vous deux mais ca le blesse profondément. Edward n'est pas orgueilleux mais il fait rarement des choses qui lui font mal si ca ne va pas dans l'intérêt d'une personne qui compte beaucoup pour lui.

« Alors, tu vois la conclusion qui s'impose ? », me demanda-t'elle tout sourire.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, son discours m'avait totalement perdue et troublée… Edward avait eu du mal à se contrôler en ma présence… Peut-être que c'était ca le problème ?

« Euh… Il a peur de me vider de mon sang ? », tentais-je peu convaincu devant l'air victorieux de Alice.

« Mais non bécasse ! », s'exclama-t'elle ! « Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant… »

« Ba c'est quoi alors ? », demandais-je en toute innocence.

« Rahhh ! Tu m'énerves ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'y a pas pensée ! », lâcha Alice en se levant pour sortir. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte elle se retourna et me dit avec son air détaché que je détestais tant : « Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est beau garçon ? »

Si le but d'Alice était de me rendre confuse, elle avait réussi ! Je remis machinalement mon casque sur les oreilles et décidais de changer d'artiste si je voulais réfléchir. Le piano de Dany Wright résonna dans mes oreilles. La aussi c'était du classique mais plus moderne. Et c'était moi qui l'avais découvert ! Sa musique m'aidait à me calmer. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à mes sentiments, à chaque fois.  
« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est beau garçon ? » La phrase d'Alice tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je vis son sourire malicieux le temps d'un instant. Elle l'avait fait exprès la garce ! Mais il était vrai qu'Edward était beau garçon. Et ca, je m'en étais rendu compte l'année dernière, quand il avait commencé à prendre ses distances. J'adorais quand ses yeux dorés me fixaient. Quand je quittais une pièce, il n'était as rare que je sentais son regard bruler mon dos. En fait, Edward était facilement comparable à un Dieu grec tant sa beauté égalait celui d'un Apollon.

Je lâchais un glapissement – pas très élégant, avouons le. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait à détailler Edward ? Ce n'était que mon frère. Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir comme… comme une proie. Zut ! C'était peut être ca que voulait dire Alice….  
Je me redressais d'un coup. Si je suivais le raisonnement de la lutine, Edward était… amoureux de moi ?

« Merde, alors ! »  
C'était le cas de le dire… Mais ca pouvais expliquer tellement de chose… Son attitude envers moi, ses réflexions mais en même temps ses inquiétudes… Ca expliquait aussi sa main crispée en cours. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était énervé, mais parce qu'il sentait la brulure de la soif dans sa gorge. Forte de cette découverte, je me relevait et m'approcha de la fenêtre. C'est alors que je vis la Volvo grise d'Edward s'éloigner sur le chemin de la villa. Et pour la première fois, je ne lui en voulais pas de partir sans rien me dire mais je m'inquiétais pour lui. Allait-il revenir en meilleure forme ? Je l'espérais.

Une fois que sa Volvo fut hors de vue, je pris mon gilet et sortis me promener dans la foret. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi mes parents ne voulaient pas que je franchisse une certaine frontière, que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Je crois que c'est parce que de l'autre cote, elle appartient à des Indiens. Mais la foret est à tout le monde, non ? Je me mis à marcher sans savoir ou aller. J'avais juste de besoin d'un bon bol d'air afin de me remettre de tout ca.

« Bella ! »

Je me retournai, surprise de ce cri au milieu de la forêt. Rosalie était debout, une main sur un arbre. Elle semblait effrayée et c était comme si elle ne pouvait pas avancer plus loin.

« Le dîner est près, on attend plus que toi ! »

Son ton était pressant. Je la regardais avec plus d'attention. Elle me paraissait si tendue !

« Bella ! »

Sa voix devenait plus pressante et sans appel. Normalement, j aurais suivit, docile. Mais la, quelque chose me dérangeait.

« Pourquoi tu n avances pas plus loin, Rose ? »

« Bella… c est le territoire des Quilleutes et nous n'avons pas le droit d'y aller. Viens maintenant. Esmée a fait du steak. »

Je la suivis sans plus de question. De toute façon, m aurait elle répondu ? Sûrement pas.

Durant le repas, je ne dis un mot. Mes parents ont sûrement pensée que je réfléchissais au départ et l'attitude d Edward. Mais en fait, je n'avais qu'un nom en tête ; les Quilleutes. Qui étaient ils pour que Rosalie respectent la limite ? Qui étaient ils pour que les vampires les craignent ? Je me fis alors la promesse de trouver des réponses à mes questions même si il fallait pour cela que je me serve de certaines personnes honnêtes. Cependant, je fis attention a ne pas prendre de décisions sures afin qu'Alice n'anticipe pas.

Je regardais Mike s'agiter plus que d'habitude a table. Il parlait d'une sortie qu'il organisait dans deux semaines, le week-end. Il prévoyait beau temps, et c'était donc le moment rêvé. Et si on avait de la chance, on pourrait même se baigner dans la mer ! Très peu pour moi à cette période !

« Et c'est ou ? », demandais-je afin de ne pas être mise de coté et par curiosité.  
« Mais enfin Bella ! A la réserve ! Billy Jack, le chef, a accepté de nous accueillir sur ses terres à condition que nous ne laissions aucun déchet. Et personnellement, il faudrait faire très attention à ce point. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir certains Quilleutes sur le dos ! »  
Moi qui n'avais pas vraiment écouté le discours enflammant de Mike, je me redressa à ce nom. Les Quilleutes… J'allais enfin pouvoir les rencontrer… Enfin, si Carlisle me laisserait aller avec des amis le long de la mer… Quoi que, peut-être irais-je avec Mike à la bibliothèque ce jour la. Il fallait que je fasse attention à ce qu'Alice ne devine pas mes véritables intentions ! Et en changer toutes les deux secondes était ce qu'il y avait de mieux affaire.

Une fois, elle m'avait expliquée qu'elle ne voyait que les actes prémédités des personnes qui lui étaient proches ou alors quand c'était d'une extrême gravite. Mais parfois son don lui jouait des tours comme la fois ou elle n'avait pas vu Jasper prendre la décision de la demander en mariage. Il était rare de la surprendre et il avait réussi ! Espérons que j'aurais de la chance et qu'elle ne soit au courant que quand j'arriverais sur leur territoire.

« J'en serais » dis-je à Mike sur le chemin du cours de Biologie en pensant dans ma tête à une visite à la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres sur la culture Indienne. Il fallait que je reste proche de la conversation qu'avait eu le groupe à table sinon, Alice se doutera de la supercherie.  
« Genial ! »,s'exclama-t'il. « Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! »  
Je fus sauvée pas la sonnerie d'un nouveau discours sur la beauté de la plage.

Edward n'etant toujours pas la, je fis le TP toute seule. Il était assez simple et je l' avais déjà vu dans mon livre. Il fut rapidement terminé et j'en profitais pour sortir un peu avant le cours d'EPS. Je sentais que le volley allait être génial !

Le soir, je parlais à mon père de mon désir d'aller avec des amis étudier à la bibliothèque de Seattle dans deux semaines pour un exposé de littérature. Content de me voir sortir un peu, il me donna son autorisation sans trop de question. Je ne mentais qu'a demi-mot. J'avais bien un exposé en langues mais c'était pour la semaine prochaine et il était depuis longtemps terminé !

Alice ne vient pas me voir après le repas. Elle avait trop fin pour se contenter d'une demi bouteille de sang et de nourriture humaine. Mais comme me le fis comprendre le bruit de sa langue lorsqu'elle la claqua après avoir bu, elle était en colère et avait besoin de se défouler. J'espère que ce n'était pas de ma faute, encore une fois.

Je m'endormis donc sans avoir eu ma dose quotidienne de fou rires en pensant à la petite visite que j'allais faire chez les Quilleutes mais aussi au retour d'Edward et comment j'allais réagir. Surement normalement, me connaissant. Je me promis néanmoins – et cette fois ci je me permis d'y penser et de clarifier la chose pour que Alice le voit - de l'observer de plus près et de faire en sorte que la situation change entre nous deux. J'avais besoin de sa présence et de le rassurer. Car si il devait fuir et se comporter ainsi, c'était bien de ma faute et je lui devais des excuses. Et puis, ma complicité avec lui me manquait. Je me souviens qu'il était bien plus qu'un grand frère pour moi. Mais j'avais aussi peur que la théorie d'Alice se confirme. Car vu qu'on s'était éloigné, je ne le connaissais plus. Qui me disait qu'il n'avait pas changé ?


End file.
